Death Angel
by SkyPainter1212
Summary: there is a new girl in the avengers, but she has a dark and dangerous past. will she open up to them, and help them save the world, or will she die trying? Loki/OC Bruce/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all you fafictioners out there! This is my First story, so constructive critisisim is ****appreciated! **

**Song of the day is Face down by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Chapter 1: Not everyone is a Nincompoop**

Loki paced impatiently back and forth. Stupid mortals, thinking they could keep him locked in this supposedly impenetrable box. He let a small smile play across his lips. It didn't matter. His plan was almost in action. He heard, or more like sensed, footsteps. Loki looked up. All of those annoying Avengers were walking towards his cell, including his brother. The Avengers were surrounding a struggling and angry young woman. She was about 20 or so. Four more guards surrounded them with their guns trained on her. Nick Fury was walking with them. Fury walked up to the entrance of the cell and unlocked the door.

"Try anything and I will not hesitate to blow your head off" he addressed Loki.

"Nice to see you too, Nick" Loki sighed, addressing the general by his first name. This was becoming increasingly irritating. The guards roughly threw the woman in to the cell and quickly secured the door. Was that fear he saw on their pathetic mortal faces? Loki glanced at the woman. He paced around some more, questions bouncing around inside his head. Who was this mysterious woman? Why was she here? What did she do?

"I would really appreciate if you stopped that" the woman said, clearly irritated.

"Stop what?" Loki asked innocently.

"You're pacing" she replied calmly.

There was no fear in her voice, and she still hadn't looked at him. As if reading his mind, the she spun around to face him. Up close, he could see that she was an exceptionally beautiful woman. Not enough to make a god like him fall to his knees, but any mortal man would. Her eyes were a steely gray and had a calculating look in them, as if she was determining the best way to kill him. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted as Fury, Stark and that Romanoff girl…what was her name?... Black widow, all walked up to the cell.

"All right we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice" Fury said to the girl, sitting down in a chair.

She remained silent.

Fury looked at her for another moment before saying "We'll start easy. How about telling us your name?"

The girl still remained silent, staring straight ahead.

"Answer the question" Stark growled menacingly.

She shot him an angry glare and replied "You may call me Raven. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Stark glared at her and said "Your REAL name, please".

"That is my real name" Raven said, leveling her gaze to meet his. They glared at each other until Romanoff interrupted and said, "Stark, knock it off"

"But she started it" he whined..

"You are pretty stupid, aren't you? You claim to be a genius, and yet, you act like you have a brain the size of a pea." Raven taunted with a smirk on her face.

"That's it…" Stark snarled, getting up and making a move for the cell door.

"Sit your ass down, Tony" Fury Calmly ordered. Stark froze,

"That was an order. Have you forgotten who's in there with her?" He asked, referring to Loki. Stark stormed back to his chair and sat down with a huff.

Raven had been staring intently at Romanoff the entire time, as if trying to figure something out.

"I know you," she said suddenly. " Remember Rome? I saved your sorry ass from those gangsters"

Natasha stared at her. "You were that little girl who warned me?" she said, her voice full of doubt.

"I wasn't that little" Raven replied, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. "I was 17. That was only 5 years ago."

"Yeah, I remember now because of your…"Natasha trailed off as she realized that she had some valuable information. "Tell you what. If you tell us who you're working for, what you came here for, and why you're...client… sent you here, I will keep your little secret a secret." Romanoff leaned back in her chair and smiled, knowing she had won.

Ravens face turned very white and she said "You wouldn't dare"

"Try me" Natasha said, leaning forward in her chair.

Raven took a deep breath. She didn't have a choice. The information Natasha had couldn't get into the wrong hands. Like Fury's.

" I don't know who I'm working for".

"What?" Fury asked, enraged. "How do you not know who your working for?"

"It's so in situations like this, she cant give her clients identity away" Stark said, answering Fury's question.

"Finally!" Raven threw her hands in the air. " Someone who's not a complete nincompoop around here!" As she said this Loki narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Ok..." Natasha started. "Then can you tell us why you're here? What you came looking for?"

"The Tesseract, duh." Raven said, rolling her eyes.

Loki snapped his head up, interested.

"Why does your client need the Tesseract? Not that we have it. It was stolen by him," Natasha said, pointing to Loki.

Raven whipped her head around in surprise. "You have it?" she asked, surprised by the turn of events.

"No, not on me I don't" Loki snorted. " Stupid mortal, thinking I have it on me" he said, an amused look on his face.

Fury's pager beeped. "We're needed in the control room," he told the agents. They all got up and left.

…

"So what do we do now, General?" Natasha asked Fury.

"We wait". He replied, without taking his eyes off the screen in front of him that showed the cell. Now he would be able to hear every word they said, and see every move they made.

**ok, so this is my first story and i hope you guys liked it! please comment your thoughts and if you are a beta reader and are interested in reveiwing some of the later chapters, please leave a comment that you would like to and i will get in touch.**

**Thanks to all who read this.**

**JZ**


	2. Chapter 2

"So. Raven said, addressing Loki. "You have the Tesseract?" "Yes..." He replied, wondering what her intentions were. "Why do you need it?" She asked. " I mean, you're a God. You have unlimited power, right?"

Loki had a disgusted look on his face. "Your mortal mind is too small and weak to comprehend why I need it" he sneered.

"Stop it" she said quietly.

"Stop what?"

"Calling me that"

"Calling you what? Weak?"

"Mortal"

"Well it's the truth, isn't it? That's what you are. Mortal. You will die, and you are weak."

Raven looked into his green eyes. "I am not mortal," she said. "I am 346 years old." Loki raised his eyebrows at her. "For a mortal, you lie exceptionally well. I'm impressed." Raven sighed. "That's because I'm NOT lying. I am 346 years old." "And I'm just supposed to believe you?" He demanded. "I want proof." Raven hesitated then said, "Enter my mind. Although I'm warning you, if you come out mentally damaged, its your own fault". Loki looked at her suspiciously, and then carefully reached out with his mind. He sensed her presence, and entered. Except he didn't. It was like running into a steel wall going 50 miles an hour. He opened his eyes, grimacing at the pounding in his head. "Where did you learn to protect yourself like that?" Raven gave a slight smile and replied, "I have my ways. I had to be sure it was you. Do it again" she instructed. Loki reached out once again, but this time he entered without incident_. "Welcome to my crazy, chaotic mind"_ Loki could have sworn he heard sarcasm. He dug deeper into her mind, locating memory after memory. It was overwelming. He picked them at random. Fighting in countless battles with men in weird, white powdery wigs. Sailing in a land of endless blue. Watching countless people die. Living through what she referred to as "The Great Depression." He felt her pain, her happiness. Her sad times too. He found a memory with her and a man in it. Looking at it, he could feel her love for this man. Her lust. How she felt like she would die with out him. Anger bubbled inside him. Anger that surprised him. Why would he be jealous of this long dead mortal? After all, it was just a woman. He could feel Ravens curiosity over his reaction to this memory. Pushing it aside, Loki dug deeper. And deeper. Until he came upon a dark void. There was nothing there, yet he could feel the chaos radiating from the black. Loki was puzzled. He felt it, but there was nothing there. _"Get away from there"_ Raven said seriously. _"I'm warning you"_ But, after all, Loki was the God of Mischief and wasn't going to back down that easily. There was something in there she didn't want him to see. And he was going to find out what it was. Leveling his gaze to meet hers, Loki smirked and jumped straight into the void.

…

"General, what are they doing?" Natasha asked.

"For some reason, Raven has willing let Loki enter her mind. She might trust him, and be conspiring with him, or using him, because she needs to get the Tesseract to her client." Fury said, spinning around in his chair to face her. "We need her on our side. She is a dangerous enemy, and you know the saying. 'Keep your friends close-"

"-And your enemy's closer" she interrupted. "Yeah, I know, but how are we going to get her to join us willingly? We have no leverage against her."

Fury smiled. "Oh, but we do". Suddenly, on the screen, Raven screamed and doubled over clutching her head. She sunk to her knees in pain and continued screaming.

"Get someone in there now!". Fury yelled into his pager. He continued shouting orders while Natasha sprinted from the room. She hit the hallway at a dead run. Luckily, the control room wasn't far from the cell. Punching In her clearance code, Natasha, 6 other guards and 2 medics rushed in. Aiming for Loki, she ran toward him but stopped short. His eyes had a glassy look in them, and were slightly glazed over. _He's still in her mind she thought._ "Every body out now"! she yelled. The guards and the medics rushed out, carrying a now unconscious Raven with them. Taking a deep breath, she slapped Loki as hard as she could across the face. He gave a jolt and looked wildly about for a moment. Natasha used his confused state as an opportunity to rush from the room and secure the door. And not a moment too soon, for his eyes focused and narrowed in on her. "I don't know what you did to her Loki, but if she's hurt…" Natasha trailed off and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry it took so long on the last chapter! I am kind of having a bit of writers block goin' on. Im starting to get back in it though. Thanks for the few followers I have on my story! I was all freaked out that all I-don't-know-how-many million people out there would hate it. Hehe im just paranoid. Anyway, a big reveal is going to happen in one of the upcoming chapters. Be prepared! **

**Song of the day is : Goin down by the Pretty Reckless**

"Out of the way!" voices shouted as the gurney carrying Raven barreled down the hall. Medics were trying to hook up IV lines and heart rate monitors, but at the pace they were moving at, they had little success. They rushed into Bruce Banners lab, where he and Tony appeared to be arguing over something. Bruce widened his eyes in surprise and quickly began to help set her up. They got the heart monitor up, and could see that it was beating dangerously fast.

"Get the AED"* Bruce yelled, taking control of the situation. The guards were standing against a wall in the room, just trying to stay out of the way. The AED arrived and Bruce ripped open her black leather jacket and lifted her shirt up to place the pads. When the first pad was in place, Ravens eyes snapped open. She tore the pad off and yanked her IV out in one fluid motion. Bruce was so surprised, he stood there, frozen, before she rolled of the gurney and grabbed the first weapon she could find. Wielding the scalpel like a knife, she then proceeded to attack every guard in the room, before a nurse snuck up behind her and injected a drug. Raven instantaneously collapsed. The last thing she remembered before her world went black was the pile of dead bodies in front of her.

…

Raven awoke with a start. Quickly assessing her situation, she realized that Velcro bound her wrists and ankles to a hospital bed. _Shit._ Velcro needed a hand to undo it. Overcome by a sudden sense of déjà vu, she took a careful look at the scene around her. The smell of antiseptic. The washboard white. The doctors scurrying around with clipboards, taking notes. A swelling panic grew in her chest, threatening to overtake her. But as she looked more, Raven realized it wasn't the same place. There were no cages. Relief flooded through her as a man wearing a lab coat walked up. He had a purple collard shirt and blue jeans on. She eyed him suspiciously. This wasn't a normal scientist get-up.

"Hello" he said. "Glad to see you're alive. We were afraid you had died on us" Raven remained silent. "Not talking eh?" the man said, cocking an eyebrow. "Well, maybe this will get you" he said, holding up an x-ray. Ravens eyes widened in horror. She glanced down and realized that she had a hospital gown on. Not good. "We had to x-ray you for several broken ribs. And this is what we discovered. Care to explain?" Raven looked up to meet his eyes. Giving a slightly malicious grin she replied "Oh, but we all have our secrets, don't we, Dr. Banner?" he stiffened a little when she said this, before relaxing and gave her a grin. "Well you know mine, so how about telling me yours?"

"No"

He looked at her for a moment before saying "I already know. I just want to know the story behind it"

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you. All your going to do is report it to Fury. There is nothing that I want from you guys that could benefit me. Nothing good will come out of this." Raven replied somewhat bitterly. Bruce leaned forward in his chair.

"How about a clean slate?" he questioned. Raven looked up in surprise. A clean slate? That _would_ be nice, having a chance to start over fresh, instead of waiting 80 years for them to die and forget her. "I see I've sparked your interest. Now, tell me a little bit about yourself, and I'll see what I can do for you." But raven had lived long enough to know that you should never sign a contract without reading the fine print. "What's the catch?" she asked suspiciously "and I want my records erased first before I tell you anything."

"That can be arranged," he said, avoiding the first question. "What's the catch?" she repeated.

"Well…" he began uneasily. "Fury is sort of interested in…hiring you." She snorted and said, "Well you can tell him that I'm not looking for work."

"Well with your…abilities…he wants you to join the Avengers. It's either that, or we have to kill you." Her mouth widened in an _O _of surprise as she registered what he said. "So…I would be an Avenger? No way! It's a dream come true!" she said in a fake, high-pitched voice. "Let me guess, the rest of the team doesn't know about this yet, do they?" Bruce gave a little chuckle "that would be correct."

"And its not like ever so bubbly personality is going to make them forget what I have done." She said, he voice dripping with sarcasm. Raven sighed. "I just don't think it would be the smart thing to do. I need to play my cards carefully." Bruce studied her for a moment before getting up. " I'll give you some time to think this over. But I must warn you, Fury is not known for his patience." And with that, he left the room. Raven sank back into her pillows. This had gotten really messy, really fast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! How was your Easter? I just bought the Avengers movie and watched it. And realized how freaking amazing it is. Again. Please comment! I'm still a new writer so advice is appreciated.**

**Song of the day: Your Betrayal by Bullet for my Valentine**

It took a day and a half for her broken ribs to heal. Encoded in her DNA were artificial healing microbes. This allowed her to heal incredibly fast. Of course, all the scientists and doctors on the ship were completely baffled by this and bugging her with questions. She kept her mouth shut though, because she hadn't made her decision yet on weather she was going to give any info on herself. She didn't need the extra distractions. What she_ really _needed was to get back in the cell to talk to Loki, and find out how far he had dug into her mind. And kick his sorry ass. Luckily, Fury still considered her a threat and gave the order to move her into the cell. They warned her that if she killed him, they would kill her. Like it mattered. But she wasn't going to kill him. Not yet at least.

The Black Widow walked into her room and undid her Velcro. Raven rubbed her wrist and watched as Natasha tossed a dark blue, almost black, catsuit on the bed. Raven quickly threw it on. Natasha slapped a pair of handcuffs on her and led Raven out. There were a group of guards waiting outside and they walked the corridors in silence until they reached Loki's cell. "Remember, we will be watching" Natasha warned as she unlocked the cell. This seemed to be directed mainly at Raven. The guards removed her cuffs and shoved her roughly into the cell, then filed out of the room with the Black Widow trailing. Raven crossed her arms and looked at Loki. Loki studied her intently until she broke the silence. "Well, how much did you find out?" "Enough to know" he replied with a mischievous glint in his eye. Raven narrowed her eyes with suspicion. Was he bluffing, or telling the truth? _Only one way to find out._ She thought. Taking a deep breath, she rammed into his mind, hard enough to break through. She searched quickly, scanning his thoughts and memories while he was still dazed. He had found out nothing important. Mainly memories she had suppressed because they were painful. Exiting his mind, she breathed a sigh of relief. Her secret was still contained. "What was that for?!" Loki asked, completely enraged.

"I had to check"

"For what?!"

"To see if you had any information of importance"

Loki was angry. He stormed up to her until they were standing only a few inches apart. "And what" he said softly "is so important that you storm my brain and look through my mind?" Raven looked up to meet his gaze. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that," she said, equally as soft. She realized how close they were standing, and he seemed to realize it to. Before she could step back, he leaned in and kissed her. Raven froze. Then her instincts took over and she tried to push away. Loki put one hand in her long smooth hair and one at the small of her back. He deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing her lips, begging for entry. Slowly she softened. She let him in. it wasn't unpleasant, kissing Loki. Raven relaxed and hesitantly put her hands on his chest. What was she doing? This wasn't playing her cards carefully. She couldn't fall for him. Love was for children. She broke away from him and turned away. "I can't do this. Not to you or me. This would never work out." Loki gently stroked her hair again. "Oh, but it could. You can be my queen in this new world. Rule beside me, and live forever." _No_ she thought _this is not the smart choice_ "I cant" she finally said "because you will lose." She gives a small smile. "As the joker once said. 'I'm just a dog chasing cars. I wouldn't know what to do if I caught it. I just *do* things" Loki looked confused. "The Joker…?" Raven threw her hands up and spun around. "Arggggg! A great Batman quote, just wasted. Wasted!" she turned back to him and said in a softer tone "No, you won't know what to do if you win this. You don't expect to, so that's why you're doing it. You just do things." She put her hands on his chest and kissed him. Breaking the kiss, she told him "I like you. I really do. I wouldn't have to worry about you dying, or me having to leave you. But it isn't the smart choice." She looked directly into the camera. "I have made my decision" Raven said, her voice full of doubt. "I will join the Avengers"

**So Loki and Raven share their first kiss! Whats going to happen next? Even I don't know. Seriously. Well it might be a while till the next chapter. I have some stuff to think on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys im soooooooooo sorry I neglected Death Angel for so long! Ive been really busy with school the past couple days. So with out further ado, Chapter5!**

It had been several hours since the guards stormed the cell and pulled her out. Raven wandered aimlessly around, avoiding people. What had she been _thinking_? Kissing Loki like a love struck idiot. Internally chastening herself, Raven didn't even realize she had stumbled across the science department. Raven looked around curiously. She had a promise to fulfill. She always kept her promises. Raven meandered through the halls peering into doorways and windows, looking for Bruce banner. Voices floated down the hall, and she pressed herself agonists the wall in the shadows, blending perfectly. A troop of guards marched pass, and judging by the lack of alarm, they hadn't seen her. She should have nothing to be afraid of, but after the incident where she had killed some before she was sedated, Raven had decided you could never be too cautious. Raven stepped out of the shadows. Suddenly she doubled over, as an excruciating pain coursed through her skull. Her head felt like it was on fire. Like someone had cut her skull open and lit a match. The corridor swayed and twirled before going blurry. The scene before her shifted. Raven was no longer in the corridors SHEILD headquarters. Two figures loomed over her, and she blinked her eyes to adjust to the light. "Raven" the voice echoed in her ears. "Can you her me?" Raven let out a croaky laugh, sounding like she hadn't used her vocal cords in years "Loud and clear" she replied with a weak smile. "All right, we're going to take this nice a slow" gingerly, she sat up. To her left, Jake was already standing up, his tail getting caught in the wires and leads and knocking things over. "Whoa Jake, sit down" one of the doctors yelled. "They're gonna put you out, man." Norm warned. Jake gave a crazy grin, showing his sharp fangs. "This is great," he said before shakily running over to the door. Raven wasted no time pulling her leads off and sprinted after him, out into the hot humid, Pandora air.

…

Raven woke with a start, clutching her chest and gasping. She snapped her head left and right, looking for danger before she realized where she was. SHEILD. Raven let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the wall. How did these memories come back? She had repressed them more than 150 years ago. Glancing at her watch, Raven saw that she had been out for more than 10 minuets. Running a hand through her hair, she gathered her composure and walked down the hall. Now, she REALLY needed to talk to banner. Raven came across a sign with a map of the labs. 5 minutes later, she arrived at the door she was looking for, and hesitantly opened it, just in time to see Tony zap Bruce in the side. They proceeded to argue about something for a minuet before she cleared her throat. Both men looked up in surprise. "How long have you been standing there?" Tony asked cautiously. "Not long" she replied, equally as cautious. Addressing Bruce, she said, "I need to talk to you. I believe you wanted some information?" Bruce looked up in surprise. "Actually, I do" taking out a clip board, he gestured to a chair and said, "Why don't you sit?"

"Ever the gentleman" she replied, sitting down with a wry smile.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well…" Bruce glanced at Tony, who had gone back to work. He was obviously listening. "Can you tell me how you're so old? Wait…that sounded rude. How about how you've managed to live so long?" Raven smiled at his fumbling.

"Lets start at the beginning." Calling across the room, she added, "Stark, I can tell your listening." Putting down his work, Tony grabbed a chair and joined them. Raven took a deep breath. "I am from the future. I come from the year 2154. I fell from the sky. I had managed to break the time barrier. I fell fast enough, and combined with one of my…abilities…I managed to break through. I ended up in the year 1667. I have been living and training ever since." Tony scoffed, while Bruce scribbled notes. "Well, how did you end up with your-" Raven cut him off with a sharp hiss "Not in front of him you idiot" Bruce looked startled. Then his gaze softened. "You need to reveal yourself sometime. Your one of us now. Out here, we're all mutants. Well. Maybe not Tony, but close enough." Raven thought about what he said. It made sense, if this was going to be her home for a while. Reluctantly she said "All right. But why do I feel like this is a mistake?"

"Its not. You can trust us." Raven nodded, and then slowly extended her 14 foot wings.

**So, what do you think? I all ready know what I am doing for the next chapter, so it wont be such a long wait! I promise! The rest of her story is revealed next time. And im just using avatar as her background story. It will not paly a major role in the rest, so its not a crossover. **


	6. Chapter 6

** Oh my god I just saw Iron Man 3 last Friday and it's so epic that it's horrible. The ending sucks so bad. Pm me if you've seen it because I really need someone to rant to!**

**Song of the day: He's a Pirate**

**(Hehe I am in love with Pirates of the Caribbean right now)**

Bruce and Tony's jaws hit the floor. Bruce had seen her wings in x-rays, but that was nothing compared to real life. They were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. They were a dark, dark midnight blue that seemed to turn purplish as it refracted the light. They were so dark, they were almost black. And at a 14-foot wingspan, they were huge. Raven smirked at their awed expressions. "So… you can actually fly with them?" Tony asked, dumbfounded. Raven sighed. "My story isn't done yet. And close your mouths." Snapping them shut, Tony and Bruce leaned forward in their chairs, eagerly awaiting the rest of her story. "So you know I'm from the future. But I have to let you in on a secret." With a troubled expression, Raven sat down. "Where I'm from, the earth is wreck. Humankind has completely destroyed her. Almost all animals are extinct. There are no more flowers, trees, and national parks. There isn't even grass. Earth is completely stripped of ALL natural resources. But then, everything changed when we found the planet Pandora. It's the only planet that we've found so far that can sustain life. There are native people on Pandora though, called the Na'vi. Average 7 feet tall, blue skin and tails. Most beautiful people ever. Humans came in peace at first. We taught them English, and we were at harmony for a while. But then we got greedy. They had something we wanted, so we attacked. The Na'vi believe in keeping a balance in nature. That all energy is borrowed, and one day you have to give it back." Ravens eyes had glazed over, and a look of deep sadness and longing came over her. "They believe in a Deity called Ewya. She is real. I have felt her, and Ewya lives in all things. I can't even begin to explain or understand her connection to the people." Raven sighed. "So my theory is, if live to the day that I disappeared, my life will resume as normal. But that's a big if, and I don't know if I can life with myself that long." Tony studied her for a moment. "We need to talk with Fury"

…

Raven was on edge. They were with the other Avengers plus Fury in the debriefing room. She had just explained her story again, and was feeling like she was going to choke, throw up, or punch something. Probably the latter. "So your telling me that your from the future, and have lived several hundred years? And you expect me to believe that?" Fury said, crossing his arms. Raven nodded. "Well in that case, welcome to the nuthouse," Steve Rogers said sarcastically. Fury looked at Raven with a calculating eye. "Everyone here is dismissed. Except you." He said, nodding at Raven. The Avengers all got up out of their seats and shuffled out of the room. Natasha Romanoff was the last one out. As the door slid shut behind her, Raven looked up at Fury. "I have a proposal for you raven. The counsel and I have agreed that you should reproduce with Hawkeye, should he ever come back to us." Ravens mouth went dry. She was with them for all of 3 hours and they all ready wanted to experiment on her. "You want me to what?! I am NOT going to Fucking REPRODUCE with Hawkeye! Over my fucking dead body!" Raven was on her feet and shouting now. She started panting. Her throat was dry and her head was starting to spin. She needed air _now._ Stumbling out of the room she almost ran into furious Natasha. Paying no heed, Raven ran down the hallway until she got to the door that led to the landing pad. She burst out the door, into the cold wind. Whirling around, she punched the nearby wall, leaving a fist-sized dent. She felt no pain. She was beyond that. Raven slowly turned around, and took a deep breath. And she ran. She ran half way down the runway. She jumped; snapping out her wings, and took flight. She could hear Fury and all the others calling her name, but she ignored them. Raven stroked down hard, feeling her muscles work and stretch. She hadn't felt this free in a long time. Climbing in altitude, Raven felt the extra, smaller set of lungs she had kick in to help take in oxygen at the high altitude. It felt good to be free. She hadn't been this free in a long time.

**Sorry for the long wait. I have no excuse this time for why I neglected it. I am starting to think about other storys I want to write, but if you guys want another one, leave a review and tell me, because then I will work on that instead. Kk byeeeee**


End file.
